S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~
S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ (スマイレージ ライブツアー2012秋 ～ちょいカワ番長～) is S/mileage's 2012 Fall Concert Tour. The DVD and Blu-ray for this concert were released on February 20, 2013. Tracklist #OPENING #Watashi Choito Kawaii Urabancho #Onaji Jikyuu de Hataraku Tomodachi no Bijin Mama #VTR Video (Member Introductions) #Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki #Please Miniskirt Postwoman! #MC1 #Yuugure Koi no Jikan #Nee Senpai #Tenshin Ranman #MC2 #Kacchoii Uta - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi) #MC3 #Kimi wa Jitensha Watashi wa Densha de Kitaku #Jitensha Chiririn #Kiiroi Jitensha to Sandwich #MC4 #Kanojo ni Naritai!!! - Hello Pro Kenshuusei (Miyamoto Karin, Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi) #Medley: #*Te wo Nigitte Arukitai #*Namida ga Tomaranai Houkago - Nakanishi Kana #*Chokotto LOVE #*Genki Pikappika! - Takeuchi Akari #*Boogie Train '11 #*Namida GIRL #MC5 #Dot Bikini #Otona no Tochuu #Uchouten LOVE #MC6 #Choto Mate Kudasai! #MC7 #Yumemiru Fifteen #Suki-chan #Samui ne. #ENDING Blu-ray Bonus (From Noon Performances) *Chance Tourai *Konnichiwa Konbanwa *Medley: **Koibito wa Kokoro no Ouendan **Aruiteru - Katsuta Rina **Chu! Natsu Party **Osaka Koi no Uta - Tamura Meimi **Boogie Train '11 **Namida GIRL Members Featured *S/mileage **1st gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon **2nd gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi *Hello Pro Kenshuusei **6th Gen: Miyamoto Karin **9th Gen: Takagi Sayuki, Tanabe Nanami **11th Gen: Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi **12th Gen: Otsuka Aina※ :※: After Otsuka was not able to participate, she was replaced by Takagi. Trivia *This is the first S/mileage Concert to not feature Maeda Yuuka, and the second to not feature Ogawa Saki. *This is the first concert tour for the second generation as full members of S/mileage. *Hello Pro Kenshuusei members Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi and Otsuka Aina participated in this concert as back dancer. Because Otsuka was injured during the tour, Takagi Sayuki replaced her during that time. In the DVD, it featured a show without Otsuka. *Oda Sakura was also scheduled for S/mileage's tour as a back dancer, but her name was removed from the concert list after the announcement that she had joined Morning Musume. *After getting injured on the first day of the concert tour, Wada Ayaka still continued to participate by speaking in MCs and singing while sitting in a chair. Concert Schedule Total: 16 Shows Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 1,082 Blu-ray Total Reported Sales: 1,456 Gallery CKBAYAKA1.jpg|Wada Ayaka Promoting Concert CKBKANON1.jpg|Fukuda Kanon Promoting Concert CKBKANA1.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Promoting Concert CKBAKARI1.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Promoting Concert CKBRINA1.jpg|Katsuta Rina Promoting Concert CKBMEIMI1.jpg|Tamura Meimi Promoting Concert Choikw_082.jpg Img2012101313002221.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Img20121013151506219.jpg Img20121001123841328.jpg Img20121001123849715.jpg Smileage-Samui-ne.jpg|Samui ne. outfits tumblr_mb8ou8b4IL1qclfimo1_400.jpg tumblr_mb8ovjMhFi1qclfimo1_400.jpg Img20121001123856205.jpg Choikawa6.jpg|Wada Ayaka Choikawa7.jpg|Nakanishi Kana Choikawa8.jpg|Tanabe Nanami Choikawa9.jpg|Hamaura Ayano Choikawa10.jpg|Miyamoto Karin Choikawa11.jpg Choikawa12.jpg|Takeuchi Akari Choikawa13.jpg|Fukuda Kanon Choikawa14.jpg|Fukuda Kanon Choikawa15.jpg Choikawa16.jpg|Wada Ayaka Choikawa17.jpg|Tamura Meimi Choikawa18.jpg External Links *Discography **DVD: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived) **Blu-ray: S/mileage (archived), Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:ANGERME Concerts Category:1st Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Concerts In Category:2012 Concerts Category:2013 DVDs Category:ANGERME DVDs Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:ANGERME Blu-rays Category:2013 Blu-rays